All fun and games ends in?
by sakura-no-yuki
Summary: all fun and games ends in pain Time for Sai and Kakashi to prove her wrong and punish her on her 18th birthday! Lemon. SaixOCxKakashi


Yukii: Yes it's another Lemon! But with Kakashi and Sai in it this time

Kakashi: It's not a... yaoi ... is it?

Sai: Yukii-san you are truly wonderful.

Kakashi: Sai you mean terrible! Stop saying things in the opposite manner!

Sai: Apologies.

Yukii: Don't worry you guys! It's not Yaoi... I don't do yaoi on my favourite kawaii characters in naruto!

Kakashi: -phew- Oh Yukii doesn't own naruto, just the plot and character... blah blah blah ... oh and please review! if you're gonna favourite it can you take the time to review this please or Yukii-chan will annoy me again because you don't review.

* * *

"That isn't fair!" 

The two were attacking her with kunais and shurikens flying about.

"This is fun isn't it Sayuri-san?"

"No it isn't! You may think it's fun now until someone gets sta- ah!"

The kunai intruded her side and she fell to the ground grasping desperately to her side. "See… Stupid Sai and Kakashi-sensei…"

The two speechless jounins were hovering over Sayuri's injured body.

"Oh my god are you ok Sayuri?!"

Suddenly her body turned into cherry blossoms and they felt the cold metal against their necks.

"Now what did I tell you about your "fun games" will only end in pain."

The two disappeared and a second later Sayuri was on the ground face down being pinned down by Kakashi and Sai.

"You bastards! You guys could've let me win once… it's my birthday after all!!"

"The big 18 right?"

Kakashi and Sai gave each other shifty eye looks behind her back. They finally let go and she stretched out her arms, flicking her pinkish purple hair. Her eyes were light brown and they dazzled. They captivated every man that walked past her. No man could resist this innocent temptation.

"Well since you were being sneaky… we have thought of a punishment."

"Huh?"

The last thing she saw was the spinning red sharingan.

* * *

Everything was dark. The pressure on her eyes forbad her to see. Her wrists felt tight. They were tied to something. She felt something soft underneath her. 

A bed? So my wrists are tied at the bedposts… blindfolded… this doesn't sound good.

The cool air flowed in from the opened window and she felt her nipples harden.

Oh my god! I'm NAKED?!

"So you're finally awake huh?"

That voice… the low deep soothing voice… so sexy… so familiar… Kakashi?

"Ka…Kakashi-sensei?"

Her face went bright red knowing that he could see her full naked body.

"Sayuri-san. This is your punishment."

Sai? He was in on it too? What did I do wrong?!

"Sai?! What did I do wrong?!"

She heard quick swift movements and sudden lowering of the bed. She felt a hot breath on her neck and the presence of someone on top of her.

_Kakashi._

"For being irresistible. You know how long I've wanted you?"

"Kakashi… sensei… this is inappropriate…"

"I think it's appropriate… after all this is your "punishment""

Sayuri felt this hot wet lick on her neck making her gasp. A reaction that only made Kakashi and Sai even more aroused. She felt the presence of Kakashi leave her upper body and to her lower region. Sai's presence was becoming closer and an added pressure was on the side of the bed.

"Sayuri-san."

The feel of cold fingers was slowly running up to her breasts. And together she felt the sensation of coldness on her breasts and the hot ecstasy below. It made her gasp sharply and she moaned as she was pleasured. Kakashi placed another finger in, thrusting her with two fingers. Her back arched to this and she wished her blindfold was off. The feeling of his wet tongue sliding up and down her slit made her moan so loud. She felt the warm feeling in her and she knew she was climaxing.

"Please! Don't-!"

"Don't what Sayuri?"

"Do-on't… STOP!"

With one last thrust she burst over his hands. The liquid trickling down his fingers. Sai finally took her blindfold off to see two naked sexy men on her bed. Sai's pale complexion was odd but his midriff that was always on show delighted her eyes. But him naked? Phew was she in for a hot one.

I'm one lucky woman… wait I shouldn't thinking of this!!! And this is MY APARTMENT! How did they get in here?!

What was shocking to her is that Kakashi's mask was off. It was OFF. She saw the pale smooth skin that hid underneath that annoying mask. He was beautiful. He was sexy. His muscles and scars were such a turn on. Even more so when he seductively licked off his fingers.

"Kakashi!… that's embarrassing!"

"Hmm? But you love it don't you? You taste delicious."

All Sayuri could do was look away from them as they feasted their eyes on this beauty. Sai got off the bed and moved near Sayuri's head whilst Kakashi was in between Sayuri's legs.

"W-w-what are going to do?!"

"Oh this is the real punishment."

"Ka-kakashi! No! I'm still a-!"

Too late. Kakashi had slammed right into her without even time for her to prepare for the pain. It seared inside of her as she arched her back and she bit her lip hard, the blood was dripping down the side of her mouth. Kakashi moved up to her lips and kissed them gently. Tasting the blood. Then exploring her undiscovered sweet mouth with his tongue. The pain faded away and Kakashi left her with a lingering taste of him in her mouth. He began to move slowly out and then pushed back in. Sayuri moaned as her walls clenched tightly around his member.

"Sayuri… You're so warm a-and t-tight!"

Her mouth opened as she gasped for air and Sai shoved his hard member in her mouth, nearly gagging her. It took her by surprise and she hungrily tasted Sai. Kakashi to drive into her faster and faster and he could hear her muffled moans of pleasure. Sai began bucking his hips into her mouth and Kakashi's speed was unreal. But then he was teasing her by slowing down. He slid in and out of her ever so slowly. He wanted her to beg for it. She took Sai's cock out of her mouth by turning away.

"Ka-Kakashi…"

"Hmm? Kakashi what?"

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei… I can't take it… any…more…"

Her voice was quiet and filled with embarrassment.

"What's that Sayuri-chan?"

"Please…"

"Hmmm?"

She swallowed hard on her pride and knew this man (this very hot man) was playing with her.

"Kakashi… please go faster…"

"So when it comes to sex, Sayuri-chan is a cute quiet shy girl…You're so tight…."

"Stop saying that … It's embarrassing…"

"Sayuri-san, your mouth is heaven to me."

"Sai!"

Kakashi plunged into her and she gasped in surprised. She arched her back at the shivering sensations that rushed up her spine, to her brain. He pounded into her, the sound of flesh in contact. Sayuri devoured Sai's member, pleasing it's owner.

Soon she was climaxing again and her moans were now loud muffles.

"Mmph!"

She came with Kakashi coming after her. His seed shot into her and their mixed juices poured out when Kakashi took out his relieved hard on. Sai came shortly after, Sayuri drinking up the released semen. The bittersweet taste slipped down her throat trailing a warm path down her oesophagus and to her stomach.

The two men retreated from the bed and stood at the end of her bed. Looking at the now exhausted Sayuri. Kakashi and Sai went over to the bedposts and released her hands. Her arms just slumped down after being untied and panted heavily, her chest rising up and down. It wasn't long until Kakashi and Sai was hard again. The fatigue Sayuri looked through her half opened eyes and knew that round two was coming.

"No… please… I…."

Sayuri couldn't handle the immense effect that sex has on her.

"Do you really think we'd give up?"

"You already took my virginity… what else do you want?"

"We want your love, Sayuri-san."

The two lied on each side of her, their faces so close to hers. Her cheeks were burning up so badly.

What???!!! Oh god now I look like a tomato! But love? What did they know about love? Sai was emotionless and Kakashi just seem like a perverted player to me. But they make my heart stop when I saw them… I would pretend that they were friends to me … but at home I'd go crazy when I left them… am I too greedy to love two men?

"I love you."

The two said in unison before giving her a lick on her ear. It made her shiver and before she knew it, Kakashi had swiftly sat Sayuri in between his legs and Sai in front of Sayuri.

"I can't just leave without knowing what you're like in there, Sayuri-san."

"I can't just leave without exploring here."

Kakashi spat on his fingers and wriggled his finger into her anus.

"Kakashi!"

"What's wrong my Sayuri-chan?"

"No Kakashi it's dirty!"

He didn't care and wriggled another finger into her. Sayuri never thought of her anus can be used in a different way! Kakashi lifted her slightly, removing his fingers and his head was at her anal entrance while Sai had positioned himself at her vaginal entrance.

"Sayuri-san I want to please you."

She was lowered down and the burning sensation was shooting up from her anus up her spine and the pleasure in front was clashing with the pain.

She choked with pain and flung her head back onto Kakashi's shoulders. Her breathing was heavy, her chest rising high. The two had stopped knowing that her walls in the front and especially behind were being stretched. Slowly Sai began to move and Kakashi followed after. The pain had been numbed away by Sai's gentleness. Pumping into her at a steady pace, not too fast or too slow. Kakashi moved in and out of her slowly, making her relaxed and adapt to his size. They both started to move in unisons, the three making seductive and pleasurable moans that rung through her apartment. If someone had told her earlier today that she would be experiencing double penetration by Sai and Kakashi later in the afternoon… she would never believe it. But strangely her "protests" before have just flew out the window. They began picking up the pace and the main attention was making so much noise. She flung her arms behind her and held onto Kakashi's neck. Her ahs and ohs made the two men even more aroused and more the reason to bang her brains out. Kakashi grabbed her breasts harshly and fondled her nipples. Sai crashed his lips against her, devouring the cave of her mouth. She had never felt so good in her life. Their speed increased, the sound of flesh, juice and short "ahs" resonating from the main attraction with every quick thrust.

"Sai! Kakashi!"

She exploded her juices and she could still feel the movements underneath her. They were still pounding away, the sounds of grunts and flesh. Finally they erupted as well, the hot white liquid filled her up and slithered down her legs when they pulled out. There was cum all over her sheets now. Kakashi moved from underneath her and let her lie on the bed. She had her legs together to one side, her ass and the two cum covered entrances in full view. Her arms were just tiredly above her head. She fell asleep almost immediately after Kakashi had shifted her to lie down. Sai and Kakashi looked at each other and chuckled at the cute sleeping Sayuri.

* * *

Sayuri woke up the next morning, dressed in her usual nightgown. 

Huh? I'm sure something happened yesterday… or was it a dream? A dream?! My god Sayuri you are such a pervert! Must be Kakashi-sensei being a bad influence! And to dream of being D.P'd!

She got dressed and went to the usual meet up place. As she was walking down the streets of Konoha, she felt different. There was a slight uncomfortable feeling below.

Did it really happen?

She got to the training grounds to see Kakashi and Sai looking at Sai's art book.

"Yeah that's really good! Shows the exact emotions and GREAT detail!"

Kakashi actually saying that Sai's paintings has emotions in it? Sai… emotions?! Yeah that's plausible!

"Morning, Kakashi, Sai!"

"Sayuri-chan, morning!"

"Good morning, Sayuri-san."

Hey since when did Kakashi called me Sayuri-chan?… When did I ever call Kakashi… Kakashi? I've always said sensei. In my dream I called him Kakashi…

"Did you sleep well, my Sayuri-chan?"

"Erm… ok I guess… just had a weird dream…anyway what were you guys looking at? New paintings by you Sai?"

"Dream?… Well these paintings are of you… I think you assumed it was a dream… but I may have to prove you wrong, Sayuri-san."

"What?"

Sai knows what I dreamt about? No way! He's not like a dream reader or whatever…

But when she saw the paintings…

Her mouth dropped as she saw the replica painting of her orgasmic face and the post-orgasm where she lay on the bed with cum in between her legs.

"It wasn't a dream…"

The two stood in front of the astonished girl wondering what she was thinking about.

"You guys took my virginity!!!"

"Well my Sayuri-chan… you weren't protesting. It was your punishment afterall… well the way you were moaning I guess it was more like a present –wink-"

"Kakashi! You- I was so protesting!"

"If you were so unwilling to a measly silk sash would not be able to tie you down for long."

Sayuri had gone bright red at this fact and looked away from the two. Sai held his hand towards her chin and turned her to face them again.

"What we said yesterday was true. I love you. We are willing to share you."

Kakashi and Sai closed in on her. Their faces just an inch away from hers.

"You want another go?"

* * *

Yukii: You happy Kakashi? I did ANOTHER lemon of you... oh and the second lemon for our Sai! AND it wasn't Yaoi (sorry Yaoi lovers.) 

Kakashi: ...

Yukii: Why do you have your hand in your trou- ERGH! KAKASHI!

Kakashi: What?!

Yukii: What are you doing?! Stop ma-

Kakashi: I'm only fixing the zip!

Sai: Please review! -smiles-


End file.
